1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to portable computing systems and, more particularly, to detecting physical separation of portable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet, wearable devices, etc., are susceptible to being inadvertently left behind by a user, becoming detached from the user, or falling out of a bag or pocket in which they are being carried. The loss of such devices is costly to the user due to the replacement cost of the item itself as well the potential disclosure of private information.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may solve or at least reduce some of the problems identified above.
While the subject matter disclosed herein is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.